


Beware of Snakes and Roses

by topblurryface119



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Janus - Freeform, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Patton - Freeform, Putting Others First spoliers, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Virgil Angst, emotional absue, it gets better though, minor spoilers for DWIT, roman - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topblurryface119/pseuds/topblurryface119
Summary: Based almost entirely on the animatic of Ready As I'll Ever Be by thepastelpeach and @/the-pastel-peach (on Tumblr). The short of it is Roman is a peasant who desperately wants to become a prince but can't and ends up being the most respected knight in the kingdom, as that is the closest he can get to a prince without any royal blood. Long story short, he meets a snake, the snake promises him his own kingdom, he just doesn't mention that it won't be an entirely new kingdom. Roman becomes corrupted and kingnaps Thomas (the king) and the other sides decide to rally the remaining people to fight against corrupted Roman. The rest of the people have been corrupted with special roses that Roman gave away. Read to find out what happens.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready As I'll Ever Be]- Sanders Sides Animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493714) by thepastelpeach. 



> So this is my first ever fanfiction, so if I mess up any grammar or spelling or anything, just tell me. Anyway, I was really inspired by thepastelpeach's Ready As I'll Ever Be and decided to make something out of it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please, if you see any mistakes, let me know.  
> Here's the animatic by the way- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw  
> Also for the sake of the story, I did change a few bits, here and there, no big deal. I just wanted to let you know.  
> -** usually means the scene has moved to a different setting

Prologue:

/In this part of the story, they are about 20\

It all started when Roman was supposed to report to the castle for duty.

There was an emergency called when suddenly around half of the people completely stopped what they were doing. Several people were scared. People were swarming into the castle to demand what was going on. After the guards got the civilians calmed down, King Thomas issued an evacuation, nobody knew why. The only excuse the king gave was that there was probably an epidemic going around, but the people knew something else was at play. They didn’t push it any farther and left.

Roman was still nowhere to be found.

That was until Roman burst into the throne room with about 100 subjects. The subjects all had a kind of glazed look about them. They all stood behind Roman as if waiting for instructions.

Thomas stood up from his elegant throne. The guards followed Thomas with silent footsteps. He approached Roman as if approaching a wild animal.

“Roman? Where have you been? We’ve had reports of people-” Thomas was saying before he was cut off by Roman.

“Yes, I know Thomas,” Roman smirked but it wasn’t his usual cocky ‘I can do anything’ smirk, there was more of a dark aura, an air of evil, around it.

“Now you’re coming with me.” Roman stepped forward but was stopped by the guards. He raised his eyebrows and his smirk slide of his face only to be replaced by a look of disappointment.

“Thomas? Do you not trust me? Your dear old best friend?” He had a weird emphasis on some words more than others.  
The next few seconds went by in slow-motion for Thomas. Roman had uttered something under his breath. The subjects began to restrain the guards, and while the guards were the best in the land they couldn’t do anything against the seemingly invincible citizens. Roman walked forward and took Thomas by his elbow.

“Shall we?” The smirk that took over Roman’s face just screamed wrong.

Roman made a gesture towards the citizens restraining the guards that apparently meant to take the guards away. Although Thomas never got the chance to see where because Roman dragged him to the Royal Bedchamber.

Two of the seemingly dead civilians followed them.

*In the Royal Bedchamber*

Roman shoved Thomas into the Royal Bedchamber and locked the door with both of them inside. Roman told the two civilians to stand guard outside the Bedchamber.

Roman sets his cape down on the dresser and steps up to the window overlooking the courtyard and farther beyond, the kingdom. He looks over the kingdom as if looking over a sea, countless opportunities if you were to just set sail.

“They’ll come any moment now, your highness.” Roman had that unnatural smirk on his face again. Of course Roman knew that one of the guards escaped, informing the evacuated people what had happened. Roman had let it happen, he needed to eradicate everyone else, or at the very least, get them under his control.

“Believe I know, I’ve sunk pretty low,” Thomas had a moment of reprieve. “But whatever I've done you deserve.” Roman clenched his hand.

“Roman.” Thomas pleaded Roman wasn’t acting like the Roman he knew, he was acting a bit like-

“Quiet!” It startled Thomas, Roman never shouted unless it was absolutely necessary.

“I'm the bad guy, that's fine, It's no fault of mine and some justice, at last, will be served” Roman stalked over to where he set his cape down.

“Please, Listen!” Thomas had desperation in his voice, he just couldn't believe that this was Roman. He had to get through to him.

“Now it's time to step up,” Roman put the cape on himself.

“Or it's time to back down,” He fastened the cape as dark as the night onto his neck.

“And there's only one answer for me,” He picked up Thomas’s sword and brandished it.

“And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right.” He starts to walk toward the balcony window.

“And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Ready, as I'll ever be,” He, opens the balcony window and steps out, and with his cape billowing in the wind, he stands on the balcony in anticipation.

*On the outskirts of town*

On the outskirts of town, we see a horse is galloping at full speed toward the people who had evacuated.

“Virgil,” Logan saw the guard and horse first.

Although Virgil and Patton were only part of the castle staff they, along with Logan had been tasked with helping the evacuation. They were to come back after everyone was at a safe distance but they never got the chance to.

The guard told the people everything, even adding on what he saw when he was trying to escape. Everyone who had been affected had been trying to get to the castle. Everyone was devastated, Why would the most trusted knight in the land do this? What were his motives? What’s happening now? Why now? Why their friends and family? The crowd was murmuring to each other.

Virgil, Roman’s childhood best friend and now, Roman’s biggest enemy. Looks as if on the verge of tears. He clenches his hands around the red sash. Virgil then gets a determined light in his eyes as if he knows exactly what to do at that moment. He stands a little straighter.

“Now it's time to rise up,” Virgil turns around and speaks to the crowds of people, including two of his other best friends, Logan and Patton.

He looks toward the civilians, walks in front of the crowd of people and then says “Or it's time to stand down, And the answer is easy to see.”

“And I swear by the sword, If you're in, get on board,” Virgil clenched the sash in his hand, closed his eyes and threw the sash around his neck like a scarf.

“Are you ready?” Virgil placed his hand into the circle that was made up of him, Logan and Patton.

Patton puts his hand in, “I'm ready!”

Logan determinedly puts his hand in, but its shaking, “I’m ready!”

The crowd behind them cheers “We're ready!”

Logan, Patton, and Virgil break off. They each stare out into the city.

Virgil then looks at the castle, “Ready as I'll ever be.”

Logan turns away and starts walking toward the forest.

“Logan?” Patton follows and takes ahold of Logan’s hand.

Logan stops halfway between where they were and the forest. He sighs heavily and turns around toward Patton, “Are you quite sure we can do this?”

Patton, still holding Logan's hand, smiles and says, “Together we will guarantee.” Patton drags Logan back toward the crowd.

*On the Balcony*

“I'll make them hear me,” Roman looks down onto the sea of people that have gathered around the castle.

*Back at the outskirts*

The people are muttering among themselves, “Now it's time to redeem,” They’re whispering to each other, “Or it's time to resolve.”

Virgil clenches Roman’s sash that’s around his neck, “Prove they can trust me.”

The crowd gathers behind Logan and Patton, “And the outcome will hardly come free.” They know how risky taking on Roman and his mind-controlled people will be, considering that they’ll be fighting some of their friends and family.

Patton remembers a moment, not long ago, of all of them together. Him, Logan, Virgil, Roman, and Thomas, all together, peaceful. “I'll save my home and family.”

The crowd has torches and swords in, and they are ready to fight. “Now the line's in the sand, and our moment's at hand.”

Logan and Patton stand hand in hand at the front of the crowd. “And I'm ready,” Logan looks as determined as anyone but his hand is still shaking.

Patton notices and gives it a squeeze. Logan looks over as Patton stares straight ahead, “I'm ready.” Patton looks over and tries to give an affirming smile to Logan but he can’t help but be mad. This isn’t Roman, it’s someone else, and he’s going to find out who it is and beat them, even if it kills him.

Virgil gets onto the guard's horse and shouts with the most serious and anger-infused look and tone, “I'm ready!”

*On the balcony*

Roman was still staring over his helpless subjects, just waiting for their orders like obedient dogs. “Ready as I'll ever be.” He was absolutely resolute in his tone, What no one saw however was the fact that Roman’s eyes weren't their usual color. They were yellow, save for a slit that was supposed to be the pupil but instead looked like a knife had gone through his eye.

END PROLOGUE


	2. The Rebels, Dreamers and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big things happen, read to find out.  
> ALSO VERY IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNING  
> *TW: References of child abuse and a short scene where Virgil's father DOES hit him so proceed with caution*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all sorry for the wait but the first official chapter is finally here, I'm going to start working on this again because of this quarantine so that's gonna be fun. Anyways hope y'all enjoy and of course go check out the animatic that this was based on.  
> ALSO VERY IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNING  
> *TW: References of child abuse and a short scene where Virgil's father DOES hit him so proceed with caution*

/In this part of the story they are all around 8\

Virgil was never really loud as a child, he was just a quiet kid from a noble family. 

Everyone expected him to do great things. Maybe become a knight or priest or something you would expect from a noble child. But that’s not exactly how it panned out; you see Virgil had always dreamed of becoming a musician. His family wasn’t exactly on board with Virgil’s plan, always trying to get him to become a knight. They wanted so desperately for him to become a knight.

Due to his family constantly berating him and forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do, Virgil spent a lot of time outside. That was of course when he wasn’t being a Page, of which he despised. 

This is where he met two groups of people, the first being nicknamed The Rebels. The Rebels were a group of oddball outcasts that did a lot of morally questionable things; he was a bit of an oddball and an outcast, so he felt right at home. 

The second group of people was called The Dreamers, as the name suggested these people dreamed of things beyond the stars. People who had high hopes and aspirations. Virgil didn’t exactly feel at home with The Dreamers but he liked how they didn’t care about certain things and how, no matter how far-fetched, these people always had hope for their futures. This gave Virgil hope for his future.

He would mostly hang out with The Rebels but would occasionally hang out with The Dreamers. Virgil never hung out with both at the same time, there was some kind of unspoken rivalry between them that Virgil never really got to the bottom of. He suspected it was because of Roman and his brother, “The Duke”, who had a very strained relationship, to say the least. 

However, on one fateful day, he could not hang out with either. 

It had been a particularly bad day, his parents had been forcing him to do something other than practice on their harp. It had gotten to the point that they forced him to stop playing and to read or go out or as his parents phased it,

“Go do something else than practice on that stupid harp, read a book, become a knight, do something with your useless life.” They said with the usual scorn. Except at this time he was at his breaking point.

He ran out of the house and into the woods. Over the years the woods had become a safe place for Virgil. He was constantly going there to escape his horrible family, unfortunately, The Dreamers and The Rebels also enjoyed the peaceful woods. 

The Dreamers had found him first. 

“Virgil?” It was Patton, the one who was his best friend, in the Dreamers at least.

Virgil kept his head down, he didn’t want anyone seeing him like this.

“Virgil, What’s wrong?” Logan was worried about him, which was uncommon.

Virgil got up but instead of facing them, he ran deeper into the forest. Patton called after him but the other two did nothing.

“Guys!?” 

Logan and Roman were talking among themselves. 

Patton could only hear snippets of their conversation. 

“Shouldn’t this be a good thing.” 

“We were always better without Mr. Gloomy here.” 

“Look it’s always been us three.” 

He could tell that Roman was speaking a lot more than Logan was. 

“He contributes to this group way more than you give him credit for.” Logan was starting to get red in the face.

“I just don’t see why he needs to be apart of this group. We were just fine without him back when we were younger.”

“He helped you become a page, even though you’re a commoner!”

“That was his family!” Roman was getting increasingly red in the face.

Patton couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Enough! We have to go after him.” 

Patton took off into the forest, going further than any of them have ever been. Roman and Logan followed quickly after. 

~little timeskip~

Virgil was surrounded by spiders and cobwebs. He strangely felt at peace among them until he heard three pairs of footsteps approaching. 

He went to leave but one pair got to him before he could. 

“Virgil?” He froze, Patton was right behind him.

The two others caught up. 

“Virgil please say something, we’re worried about you.” Patton seemed so genuinely concerned that Virgil turned around. 

“Virgil, what happened?” Logan could see the tears pouring down Virgil’s face.

“Virgil know that we are here.” Patton wanted to hug him but held back because Patton knew that Virgil didn’t like that.

He broke down, he couldn’t take it anymore, his family’s words had taken a toll on him whether he wanted them to or not.

“Oh Virgil” Patton didn’t care anymore, this boy needed a hug and although Virgil didn’t like physical contact he let it slide because it did actually make him feel better. Even Logan joined in hesitantly. 

“Thank you guys for trying to help me feel better, well at least most of you, but-”

“Virgil come with me.” It was the first thing Roman had said during that whole debacle.

“Oh come on, trust a knight-in-training to keep you safe.” Roman pulled Virgil off the ground and into the forest beyond. The other two stayed put and let Roman and Virgil have their much-needed talk. 

Traveling deeper into the forest Virgil started to get antsy and let go of Roman’s hand pulling him along. 

“Roman, what is this all about?”

“Virgil…” Roman clasped Virgil’s hand in his own.

“..you are so gosh-dang incredible. You put up with so much yet still persevere, even in the hardest moments. You are the one helped me start my journey to knighthood even though I’m just a commoner. You make this group so much better to be apart of. Logan and Patton are awesome but you are truly the one that makes this group whole.”

Virgil can’t help but smile, if this is how Roman saw him then maybe he really did belong.

Logan and Patton came through a few seconds later. They hugged him again and instead of shrugging them off, he embraced them back.

“Thank you guys so much.” Virgil truly meant it.

“Don’t sweat it, you are now officially apart of The Dreamers.” Roman pulled himself from the group hug.

“But now let’s get out of here, it’s really creepy back here.” 

“Agreed.” Patton was eyeing the cobwebs still around them.

A few days later there was a knock at Virgil’s door. 

Virgil didn’t think much of it until his parents called him into the parlor. 

“Yes, mother and father?” They seemed so giddy as he walked in. He then noticed that one of the king’s knights had come. 

“This nice young man wants to talk to you.” You could just hear the relief and happiness in Virgil’s father’s voice. 

The knight spoke up “Hello my name is Sir Aldwin and actually I wanted to speak to all of you. You see there have been multiple anonymous tips that you have been abusing your child Lord and Lady Delaynie.”

“That’s preposterous, we would never hurt our angel!” His mother sounded offended but she was really just letting her anger boil under the surface until later until she could let her anger out on something, probably Virgil.

“Truly!” His father was glaring at him. 

Sir Aldwin was taken aback, the Lord and Lady were obviously lying but he didn’t have enough proof to do anything about that, he was just gonna have to sneak around and try to find more. 

“I’m sorry but you need to excuse yourself out of our house!” Lady Delaynie was absolutely furious but not exactly at the knight.

Sir Aldwin walked out of the house but was still lurking when he heard what was going down.

“By the bloody christ! VIRGIL!” He was currently trying to sneak back upstairs but it obviously wasn’t going well.

“Do you know what this is about?” He honestly didn’t know anything but he knew his parents weren’t going to believe him so he just prepared for the worst. 

“Come here Virgil,” His father was beckoning him to his study with a calmness in his voice that Virgil only ever heard once before, he didn’t like to remember that time ever.

He reluctantly followed but fortunately, Sir Aldwin was there. He was currently trying to peek at what was happening through the study window. He ducked when Virgil and Lord Delaynie came in, Sir Aldwin could hear still Lord Delaynie speaking.

“Virgil would you like to explain yourself,” Even Sir Aldwin had chills down his spine. 

“I don’t know anything father!” He was two seconds from jumping in but he didn’t have enough evidence yet. Unfortunately, Aldwin would have to wait until the punching started, then he could jump in. Until then it was a tense waiting game for all parties involved. 

“Virgil, are you lying to me?” Aldwin could tell the tension just rose from 10 to 100. 

“No-NO father! I would never do anything like that to you!”  
*TW IN FULL EFFECT*

*CRACK* 

There was no hesitance in opening the window and pulling Lord Delaynie from Virgil, who was huddled on the ground in a defensive position. 

“Lord Delaynie, I regret to inform you that Virgil WILL be coming with me.” He struggled in Aldwin’s arms but eventually settled down.

“Virgil, you have 10 minutes to pack your bags and then we leave, got it?”

He got up, ran out of the study and up the stairs where his mother tried to capture him.

“Virgil, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be getting your punishment right now!” 

At that moment Sir Aldwin walked out of the study with Lord Delaynie, who lay limp in his arms.

Lady Delaynie blanched and let go of Virgil’s arm. She tried to speak but nothing came out, just her mouth moving silently while Virgil quietly receded up the stairs.

~Timeskip~

“Your mother and father are being revoked of their titles and being reduced to commoners.” Sir Aldwin had taken Virgil to the King’s castle and he had been there for a month now while they contacted any relatives that would want Virgil. 

“You will still have your title once you become an adult but for now, you’ll live with your aunt,” He still couldn’t believe it, his aunt was one of the best people in his life. He hadn’t seen her in a year because of his parents but now he was going to live with her, this was a miracle!

“Thank you, Sir Aldwin, I am forever in debt to you.”

“Don’t thank me, King Zelai and his son, Prince Thomas, have gotten several anonymous letters about your family so they finally sent me to check on you. Apparently it had some merit, wonder who that anonymous source was though?”

Virgil knew who it was but didn’t say anything.

A servant came through Virgil’s temporary bedroom, “Hello Lord Delaynie and Sir Aldwin, Lady Blythe is here for Lord Delaynie.”

“Thank you Quenall.” 

“Come with me, Lord Delaynie.” Virgil still couldn’t get used to the title, even after being in the King’s castle for a month being called what his father had been called for so long. 

It was a long and complicated walk to the front courtyard where he was supposed to meet his aunt but finally, the doors open up to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

His aunt stood waiting for him in the courtyard with pants on, her signature look, and beaming the warmest smile in the world. He ran.

“Oh, it is so good to see you, my beautiful boy!” She called me her boy because she considered me hers.

“How are you, my boy?” She was smiling down at Virgil.

‘It’s been better but now that you’re here we can leave.” His aunt looked up.

“Just to be sure you guys get there safe I have been chosen to accompany your journey.” Sir Aldwin was on a horse next Lady Blythe’s carriage.

She pursed her lips but turned to Virgil.

“Come on bub, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.” She leads Virgil to the carriage, where his stuff was put. 

~10 minutes later~

“Hey bub, wake up, we’re here.” He blinks and looks out the window to his aunt’s house, which is now his.

His aunt got out and came around to his side to help him out but he was hyperfocused on the house, he hadn’t seen it for years but now that he was back, it finally felt like a home he could live in. 

“Come on Virgil.” She walks into the house with Virgil being dragged along.

“My boy this is your new home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that and again, sorry for the wait.  
> *TW: References of child abuse and a short scene where Virgil's father DOES hit him so proceed with caution*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you want to follow me on social media it's all topblurryface119. Also, go support the original person! Here's the link again!- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw


End file.
